1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pin clamp assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pin clamps are typically used for gripping onto sheets of metal, often on automobile assembly lines so some process can be performed on that sheet metal. The pin clamp includes a locating pin that is extendable through a hole in the sheet metal. A finger extends from the locating pin which then retracts so the finger clamps down onto the sheet. Examples of pin clamps can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,182,326, 7,516,948, 7,448,607, 7,815,176, and 7,467,788.
In today's automobile manufacturing environment, however, some automobiles may be manufactured in multiple configurations. For example, an automobile may be manufactured in a first configuration that employs an internal combustion engine. That same automobile may also be offered in a second configuration that employs a battery powered motor. In these instances, it might be necessary for that automobile to have a different frame depending on whether it is gas or electric powered. An electric powered automobile requires a stronger frame to hold the substantial weight of the batteries needed to power it. A different size frame may require a thicker metal. Because it is the same vehicle, however, it otherwise uses many of the same parts. This makes it desirable to use the same assembly line for both versions, if possible.
Conventional pin clamps are adjusted to clamp down on workpieces of varied thicknesses. This is particularly the case for clamps having a hold mechanism that still clamp down on a workpiece even under power loss (such as pressurized air). These clamps need adjustment to accommodate this different thickness. Making such adjustments adds time and expense to the manufacturing process.